music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Chandelier
— песня австралийской певицы и автора-исполнителя Сии Ферлер, изданная 17 марта 2014 года в качестве первого сингла с её шестого студийного альбома 1000 Forms of Fear на лейблах Monkey Puzzle Records и RCA Records. Песню написала сама Ферлер вместе с Джесси Шаткином, а продюсерами стали Грег Карстин и Шаткин. Сингл получил положительные отклики музыкальных критиков (его называют одним из лучших в 2014 году), видео получило 2 номинации на премию MTV Video Music Awards (выиграв одну в категории «Лучшая хореография»), а танец 11-летней Мэдди Зиглер в видеоклипе назван Нолан Фини (обозревателем из журнала Time) лучшим танцем 2014 года. Живые выступления 19 мая 2014 года сингл Chandelier и сопровождающий его видеоклип были воссозданы певицей во время живого представления песни на телешоу The Ellen DeGeneres Show с участием в главной роли Мэдди Зиглер, танцующей перед аудиторией, и Ферлер, поющей и стоящей лицом к стене. Сия также представила песню 9 июня 2014 года в шоу американского комика Сета Майерса Late Night with Seth Meyers, сделав это вместе с актрисой Линой Данэм, звездой из американского комедийного телесериала Девчонки. 4 июля 2014 Сия выступала с песней на шоу Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире. 30 июля 2014 года Сия представила песню на шоу «SoundClash» канала VH1, за всё время которого она простояла отвернувшись от камеры. Видео 6 мая вышел видеоклип песни «Chandelier» с участием в главной роли танцующей маленькой девочки в белом парике на фоне полупустой заброшеной квартиры. Клип стал настоящей сенсацией (за три месяца около 100 млн просмотров), а сингл имел успех. Режиссёрами музыкального видео стали сама Сиа Ферлер и Дэниель Аскилл, а хореографию поставил Райан Хеффингтон. Танцевальные движения 11-летней актрисы, танцора и телеперсоны Мэдди Зиглер в видеоклипе названы Нолан Фини (обозревателем из журнала Time), возможно, лучшими в 2014 году, а журнал Slate назвал клип лучшим видео года. «Chandelier» получил престижные номинации MTV Video Music Awards в категориях Лучшее видео года и Лучшая хореография (на церемонии, прошедшей 24 августа 2014 видео выиграло премию в категории «Лучшая хореография»). 5 декабря 2014 года видеоклип был номинирован на Премию «Грэмми» за лучшее музыкальное видео. Видеоклип стал одним из самых популярных и просматриваемых на канале YouTube (№ 7 по итогам за 2014 год, достигнув более 1 млрд просмотров). В 2018 году журнал Billboard включил видео в свой список лучших музыкальных клипов XXI века (выбор критиков № 18 в «The 100 Greatest Music Videos of the 21st Century»). Текст песни Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn I push it down, push it down I'm the one "for a good time call" Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw em back, till I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, I push it down, push it down I'm the one "for a good time call" Phone's blowin' up, I feel the love, feel the love I feel the love, feel the love Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink One, two, three, one, two, three, drink Throw em back till I lose count I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist Like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight On for tonight On for tonight Кавер версии * Сара Бареллис в июле 2014 года представила свою кавер-версию песни Chandelier во время шоу в Чикаго в ходе её концертного тура «Little Black Dress Tour». * Эмили Уэст заслужила похвалы от членов жюри после исполнения песни с оркестровым исполнением во время конкурса талантов America’s Got Talent в июле 2014 года. * Ирландская группа The Script 2 сентября 2014 года исполнила эту песню в радопрограмме «Live Lounge» станции BBC Radio 1. * Австралийская певица Риган Дерри представила песню в живом исполнении в 6-й серии телешоу The X Factor Australia в августе 2014, вызвав овацию судейской коллегии. Также Андреа Фаустини (Andrea Faustini) исполнил эту песню на британском шоу The X Factor UK в ноябре 2014 года. * Георгий Долголенко в августе 2014 года записал кавер-версию песни и снял клип. 12-летний мальчик довольно точно повторил все нюансы вокала, ранее исполненные австралийкой. По сюжету клипа маленький пастух с козой отправляется из своей деревни посмотреть на большой город. В аранжировке использованы балалайки, баян, а также вплетена тема из оперы «Князь Игорь». Впоследствии, Георгий выступил с этой песней во втором сезоне проекта «Голос. Дети». * Александра Воробьева исполнила песню в шоу «Голос» (Сезон 3), став там победительницей в финале 2014 года. * Кавер-версия песни была исполнена в 11 серии 6 сезона сериала Glee (Хор) в эпизоде «We Built This Glee Club» (119-й в сумме эпизод, март 2015), Samantha Marie Ware, Becca Tobin и Laura Dreyfuss представили песню, J.J. Totah станцевал, а Marshall Williams качался на люстре. Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Sia Категория:Поп-музыка